Little Choi vs Miss Choi
by snqlxoals818
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang ibu merasa canggung dengan anaknya sendiri? [Jung Soo Jung (Krystal), Little Choi, and Choi Minho]


Title : Little Choi vs Mrs. Choi

Author : snqlxoals818

Main Cast : Jung Soo Jung (Krystal), Little Choi, and Choi Minho

Support Cast : Tukang es krim (?)

Genre : Family, Humor (maybe)

Duration : Oneshot ( 2000 w)

Rating : PG-13

* * *

_**Bagaimana jika seorang ibu merasa canggung dengan anaknya sendiri?**_

-:-:-:-

Ah itulah yang dirasakan Soo Jung setiap ia hanya berdua di apartemen ini dengan anak laki-lakinya. Soo Jung atau Krystal bukanlah ibu yang gampang diam, kalem, dan akan membaca majalah wanita saat anaknya tidur. Ia lebih memilih bermain playstation milik Choi Minho-suaminya sambil mendengarkan lagu boyband KPOP yang populer saat ini.

Sedangkan Rio anak pasangan Krystal dan Minho, lebih banyak diam. Tapi tidak saat ia terbangun, lapar, dan mengompol atau buang air besar. Bayi mungil itu akan menangis setidaknya satu menit.

Ibu dan anak ini memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Entah kenapa, Krystal lebih suka melakukan hal-hal ceroboh dan memalukan yang membuat Rio terkadang terlihat mengejekknya. Oh dia lupa, Rio masih bayi.

Bayi setinggi tiga kaki, masih memakai popok, gigi susu 3 mm tumbuh satu didepan, dan kadang berliur saat ia sedang diam menonton tayangan tv. Kalian tahu apa yang ia lihat di-tv? Discovery channel. Astaga! Krystal bahkan membencinya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah buku. Rio menolak semua buku pembelian ibunya. Dan ia lebih memilih deretan buku di rak ruang kerja Minho. Oh buku-bukunya sangat tebal dan tak bergambar! Bukankah anak-anak lebih suka buku bergambar yang menceritakan dongeng-dongeng fantasi?

"Kau tidak sarapan, sayang?" tanya Krystal melihat suaminya sibuk memasukkan peralatan-peralatan aneh kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Siapkan saja bekalku. Aku tidak sempat." ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah istrinya.

Oh Tuhan, Minho seperti sedang menyuruh pembantunya. Yah begitulah sikapnya. Pendiam, berwajah datar –maksudnya tak banyak berekspresi, dan sangat sangat bersikap dewasa meski umurnya terpaut 8 bulan dibawah Krystal. Ya, Minho lebih sering memanggil Krystal nuna, dulu. Sekarang ia I.S.T.R.I sahnya!

Setelah berkemas, Minho melangkah menuju kamar. Menengok bayinya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut. Lalu mencium keningnya dan tiba-tiba saja Rio bangun. Tidak ada suara tangisan karena saat membuka mata, ada sosok tampan ayahnya yang tersenyum.

Kedua tangan kekar Minho langsung meraih bayinya dan menggendongnya berkeliling kamar. Menunjukkan pemandangan halaman belakang atau melihat burung gereja hinggap diatas pohon. Langkahnya terhenti disudut kamar. Meletakkan bayi mungil itu di-_babywalker_. Membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sang bayi yang sering membuat Krystal penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakn Minho pada anaknya. Itulah kebiasaannya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja disebuah rumah sakit.

Tak lama ia keluar dengan Rio mengekor dibelakang dengan _babywalker_-nya. Berjalan mendekati Krystal lalu mengambil kotak bekal diatas meja. Sedangkan Rio sudah berbelok ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Krystal sudah biasa dengan hal itu, ia mengantar suaminya sampai pintu.

Setelah memakai sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilatnya, Minho beranjak menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan gerbang.

"Selamat jalan. Hati-hati dalam menyetir, tuan Choi." ujarnya sedikit kencang agar terdengar oleh sang suami dan memberi penekan diakhir kalimat.

Benar saja. Tubuh tegap berbalut kemeja biru muda itu berbalik. Terdiam beberapa detik melihat Krystal mendekap kedua lengannya didada. Ia mendekat. Terlihat dahinya yang berkerut hingga kedua alisnya hampir bertaut.

"Kau lupa sesua..."

Ini. Inilah yang membuatnya betapa seorang Krystal mencintai satu-satunya pria yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Ia dengan sejuta kejutan yang tak bisa ditebak setiap harinya. Yang dapat membuat bongkahan es seketika menjadi air hangat. Membuat lahar menjadi tumpukkan salju. Membuat _summer_ menjadi _winter_.

Kecupan didahinya terasa hangat meski hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum setelahnya. Tak melewati kesempatan, Krystal sedikit berjinjit langsung mengecup pipi kiri Minho. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum sangat sangat manis.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang." teriak Krystal kelewat semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat Minho pergi menjauh dengan mobil hitamnya.

Dan saat ia berbalik –setelah menutup pintu, Rio sudah berada di ruang tamu. Itu artinya dia melihat yang tadi Minho dan Krystal lakukan?! Ah biarlah. Ia lalu menghampirinya setengah berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tapi apa?! Rio melengos pergi kembali ke ruang kerja Minho. Apa itu anaknya yang berusia 10 bulan? Rasanya seperti melihat Minho yang cemburu waktu Krystal ketahuan berpelukkan dengan temannya yang seorang namja dulu.

"Rio-ya~" Krystal berjalan menghampiri Rio yang menatap rak tinggi berisi buku-buku memusingkan baginya. "Kau cemburu pada ibu karena ayahmu menciumku, hm?" Oh apa yang ia katakan?! Seorang bayi berpipi gembul tahu rasanya cemburu?! Gila! Kau gila, Krystala Choi!

Rio memutar _babywalker_-nya menghadap ibunya yang tengah berjongkok. Menatap dengan mata bulatnya. Lalu menangis kencang. Astaga ada apa ini?! Dengan sigap Krystal mengangkatnya dan mengecek popoknya, tidak hangat. Berarti ia tidak mengompol atau pup.

"Hey, ada apa jagoan?" Krystal mengguncang-guncang sedikit tubuh Rio digendongannya. Tapi ia masih menangis.

Ini sudah lebih dari semenit ia menangis. Biasanya tak lebih dari itu. Kecuali Krystal terlambat mengetahui apa mau anak pertamanya itu. Ia melirik jam lagi. Dan –Oh!

"Kau lapar?" Ia berhenti menangis seketika. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Krystal. "Maafkan ibu. Ini sudah jam 9 dan aku lupa memberimu biskuit tadi pagi. Kau pasti sangat lapar. Kajja kita ke dapur!"

Krystal mendudukkan Rio dibahunya, membiarkan kaki mungil beralaskan sepatu baby blue itu mergelantungan disekitar lehernya. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mebawanya berlari. Mengelilingi meja makan dua kali sebelum meletakkannya dikursi bayi.

"Kau tidak senang kita terbang seperti tadi?" Karena Rio tidak tertawa atau bahkan senyum sedikitpun. "Kata ibuku, aku pasti tertawa jika ayah melakukannya untukku. Apa terlalu kekanakkan, Rio-ya?"

Tentu tidak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil merah muda itu. Alih-alih, Rio malah memukul-mukul meja kecilnya. Isyarat agar sang ibu cepat memberinya makan. Huh! Setidaknya berikan senyum tipismu, batin Krystal.

Acara makan yang cukup hikmat. Mengingat yang kau suapi adalah anak dari seorang Choi Minho, Rio Choi. Juga tidak banyak bubur yang tercecer diatas celemek kecil bergambar beruang biru. Mulut kecilnya akan terbuka jika ia telah menelan makanannya. Dan akan terkatup rapat saat ia kenyang.

"Masih tersisa beberapa sendok lagi," Krystal mengaduk bubur yang tinggal sedikit. "kau yakin tidak mau mengahabiskannya?" Rio melirik kearah lain. "Baiklah, aku yang akan memakannya." Sekali suapan, bubur itu sudah habis seketika.

"Kau boleh bermain dekat tv." ujar Krystal sebelum ia beranjak untuk mencuci mangkuk dan alat masak lainnya yang terbengkalai.

Sedangkan Rio sudah siap didepan tv. Memandang layar datar itu yang masih berwarna hitam legam. Hanya memantulkan wajah bulatnya dengan liur yang menetes.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara kicauan –bukan. Suara celotehan dari Rio yang mulai meracau. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia bisa mengeluarkan suara-selain menangis, Rio jadi suka berceloteh untuk 'menyuruh' ibunya.

"Ada apa, Rio?" Krystal datang dengan tangan yang masih sedikit basah.

Matanya tertuju pada Rio yang sudah diam kembali. Lalu beralih pada tv yang mati.

"Oh kau ingin menonton tv? Acara Music Bank akan di..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Krystal kembali mendengar celotehan Rio tanda protes. Oh darimana anak sekecil ini mengerti protes? Pikirannya dewasa seperti Minho.

"Ayolah, Rio. Ijinkan ibu menonton acara yang kusuka~"

Apa akan datang badai nanti malam? Seorang ibu merajuk pada anaknya sendiri yang bahkan belum bisa berjalan?!

Tapi usaha memberikan _puppy eyes _dari Krystal tidak meluluhkan tembok baja milik Rio yang tinggi. Ia tetap meracau meminta ibunya mengganti channel.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ini." Acara berpindah menjadi penjelasan narator wanita berbahasa inggris yang menjelaskan tentang benua antartika. "Kau senang sekarang, Rio Choi? Huh!"

Apalagi kali ini? Ibu yang kesal dengan kemenangan anaknya sendiri? Dan yang lebih membuat Krystal kesal adalah senyuman Rio yang sedikit ditarik kekiri atas. Oh itu sebuah _smirk_! Darimana lagi ia belajar itu? Apa Cho Kyuhyun teman ayahnya yang mengajari?

Tapi dimata Krystal itu adalah hal yang sangat lucu. Ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembam Rio, lalu menciumnya. "Setelah ibu mengepel, kita mandi. Tidak peduli acara kesukaanmu sudah selesai apa belum. Mengerti?"

Lagu Fantastic Baby milik Big Bang mengalun melalu earphone yang dikenakan Krystal. Tentu ia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu yang ia suka daripada mendengar narator wanita tadi. Apalagi menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Sesekali ia melirik Rio yang duduk manis didalam _babywalker_-nya. Lalu ide konyol terlintas dibenaknya.

Ia mengarahkan kain pel-nya ke depan tv. Mengepel lantai disana sedikit lama, berjalan maju-mundur yang membuat alis tipis Rio bertaut.

"Hahaha..." gelak tawa membahana di ruang keluarga itu. Krystal sampai memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit. "Lihat! Lihat! Kau marah, eoh? Kau kesalkan jika ada orang yang mengganggu kesenanganmu? Hahaha..."

Demi Iglo yang tengah ditampilkan dari layar tv! Kelakuan Krystal sangat konyol. Ia bahkan mengolok-olok anaknya sendiri?!

Rio mengambil balok mainannya dan–TUK! Tepat mengenai kepala Krystal yang memang saat itu dekat dengannya.

"Yak! Kau melempar ibumu dengan balok mainan?"

(Dan kau mengganggu anakmu, Krystal Choi!)

"Ish! Kajja kita mandi."

Krystal mengangkat Rio dan membiarkan kain pel-nya tergeletak dilantai. Tentu saja Rio meronta dan menangis kencang, acara menontonnya diganggu. Tapi Krystal tak ambil pusing.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Mendudukkan Rio diwastafel dan membuka bajunya. "Kita mandi. Yeay!"

BYUR!

Krystal dengan piyama lengkap langsung menceburkan dirinya beserta Rio didekapannya.

"Kau senang? Lihat bebeknya berenang kemari."

Bisa dipastikan kalau yang menikmati hanya Krystal. Sedangkan Rio hanya diam saja memandangi bebek karet kuning itu bergerak kesana-kemari digerakkan oleh Krystal.

Rio benar-benar bayi langka, menurut Krystal. Ia tidak mudah tertawa dengan hal-hal lucu seperti kebanyakan bayi senangi. Jika terus memikirkannya, Krystal akan terkena migrain mendadak. Mending dibiarkan saja. Satu yang pasti, kalau sifat Rio adalah 100% sifat Choi Minho.

Untuk hal sifat, mungkin Krystal kalah. Tapi fisik? Ia menang dalam beberapa hal. Rio memiliki tubuh yang gempal sepertinya. Kulit sedikit kecoklatan sepertinya. Dan –Oh apa itu bisa disebut anugerah untuk Rio?

Tapi tenang saja. Krystal bukanlah wanita gempal dan pendek. Ia tinggi meski benar kalau tubuhnya sedikit gempal. Tapi itu tertutupi karena postur tubuhnya yang menjulang. Dan warna kulit yang kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat manis dimata Minho. Rambutnya lebat dan panjang. Minho sangat suka itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah wangi dan tampan. Aku juga wangi dan cantik." Wanita yang sudah genap berusia 22 tahun itu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. "Jadi, kita akan kemana? Atau kamu mau tidur? Tidak boleh. Ini baru jam 11 dan cuaca sebagus ini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kita ke taman!"

Kereta dorong biru tua bermotif kotak-kotak dipinggirannya dan ada beruang coklat berbulu dipenutupnya, melenggang mengikuti jalan setapak taman didekat apartemen mereka. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak beradik daripada ibu dan anak.

Krystal masih suka mengenakan jeans biru tua, kaos putih polos, kemeja denim yang digulung sesiku, dan sneakers abu-abu. _See_?! Siapa yang menyangka remaja itu sudah mempunyai anak?

"Hey, jagoan. Kau ingin main ayunan? Atau bermain pasir? Atau beseluncur? Atau…" Masih banyak lagi yang disebutkan Krystal. Matanya tampak berbinar melihat mainan-mainan kosong tanpa bocah-bocah kecil yang mengerubunginya.

Sedangkan si kecil Rio hanya memainkan pesawat antariksa yang menggantug dihadapannya, sambil sesekali meracau tentunya.

"Oh ayolah, Rio. Kita coba setidaknya satu permainan."

Setelah meletakkan kereta dorongnya didekat kursi taman yang masih terjangkau mata, Krystal membopong anaknya kearah ayunan. Memangkunya lalu berayun pelan. Awalnya. Tapi semakin cepat saat ia merasa itu menyenangkan. Tentu dengan mendekap si kecil dengan erat.

"Yuhuu~ Kita terbang Rio~"

Rambut tipis Rio berkibar tertiup angin kencang. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat kemeja denim Krystal.

Ternyata tidak seperti yang dikatakan Krystal sebelumnya, yaitu hanya mencoba satu permainan. Nyatanya ia mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada. Bahkan ia rela menunggu seorang balita yang berseluncur. Setelahnya, ia berseluncur berkali-kali. Tidak memberi kesempatan balita tadi untuk mencoba lagi.

"Kau lelah? Aku tidak. Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain seperti tadi. Terakhir kali aku ingin bermain disini Minho malah memarahiku karena tidak tahu umur katanya. Ayahmu sadis sekali." ceracau Krystal pada bayinya yang sedang minum susu didalam kereta bayi.

Kepala Krystal menyembul dari depan kereta. Membuat Rio sedikit terlonjak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat besi yang berlapis kain kotak-kotak, juga meletakkan dagunya disana.

Mata bulatnya meneliti setiap gerakkan Rio. Senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya. Betapa ia sangat beruntung dan bahagia mendapatkan bayi 'unik' seperti Rio. Dan suami yang juga tak kalah 'unik' seperti Choi Minho. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana yang dirasakan Minho memiliki istri seajaib dirinya. Yang seringkali menyusahkan Minho. Terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu, apakah Rio merasa beruntung memiliki ibu seheboh dirinya?

"Kau menyesal tidak memiliki ibu seperiku? Maaf ya, tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang kau inginkan. Mungkin kau menginginkan ibu berkelakuan dewasa yang selalu membacakan buku kesukaanmu setiap hari. Ibu yang pintar masak, bukan hanya bisa memasak sup ayam dan telur dadar. Ibu yang bisa menenangkanmu saat kau menangis dimalam hari. Ibu yang bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti ayahmu. Ibu yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas, bukan ibu yang hanya pintar dalam hal musik dan bersenang-senang."

Krystal memainkan ujung sepatu Rio. Menyentuh alas kakinya dan menggambar bentuk hati disana.

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Krystal, menghentikan khayalannya. Dan tepat setelah ia menoleh, sebuah mobil es krim berhenti didekatnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar. Ibu ingin membeli es krim." Krystal beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengambil botol susu Rio yang sudah kosong.

Jangan disangka Rio tidak tertarik dengan suara yang mengalun dari mobil es krim itu. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya lalu merangkak ke depan kereta –tentu masih didalam kereta bayi. Mata bulat dengan iris berwarna hitam itu melihat ibunya yang sibuk memilih rasa es krim untuk dibeli. Tapi pemandangan dikotak pasir lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Pemandangan hangat seorang ibu yang bermain pasir bersama anak balitanya. Melihat bagaimana balita itu tertawa hanya karena ibunya meletakkan pasir diujung hidung mungilnya. Satu hal yang tak pernah Rio lakukan saat ibunya mencubit pelan hidungnya. Juga bagaimana sang anak memberikan setangkai bungan krisan dari balik tubuhnya. Membuat senyum mengembang dari wajah sang ibu. Memeluk anaknya erat lalu mengecup pipi yang merona merah muda. Dan terlebih saat anak itu balas mengecup bibir ibunya dengan bibir mungilnya.

Oh bayangkan seorang bayi berusia 10 bulan 5 hari 8 jam 45 menit 12 detik itu merasa terenyuh. Apalagi kini ia melihat ibunya menenteng es krim vanilla sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum dengan segala lelucon yang dibuat ibunya. Seberapa keras ibunya berusaha, namun tetap gagal. Hanya jika ia berhasil membuat kesal ibunya, barulah ia tersenyum. Itupun sering disebut _smirk_ oleh Krystal. Dan kecupan. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya meski berkali-kali Krystal sudah menyodorkan pipi tembamnya kedekat bibir mungil Rio.

Apa ia harus berubah? Tentu! Ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka. Ditambah tadi ibunya sudah menyebutkan sederet kekurangannya. Baginya itu bukan kesalahan sang ibu, hanya dia yang terlalu menjada jarak dengan ibunya sendiri. Selalu mempertahankan tembok bajanya yang kelewat tinggi. Setidaknya kini ia harus sedikit merendahkan tembok itu agar ibunya dapat masuk kedalam 'dunia' kecilnya.

"Lihat ibu punya es krim vanilla." Krystal menyodorkan es krim itu kearah Rio. "Tapi maaf, kau tidak boleh minta. Nanti kau akan sakit dan ibu yang akan dimarahi oleh ayah. Biskuit. Kau makan itu sa–hey ada apa jagoan?"

Betapa terkejutnya Krystal melihat anaknya merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil meracau tidak jelas. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan seorang Rio, kecuali kepada Minho.

"Kau mau kugendong? Baiklah~" Krystal mengangkat Rio setelah meletakkan es krimnya dibangku taman.

Hal kedua yang aneh adalah ketika tangan mungil Rio melingkar dilehernya. Lalu ketiga, Rio mengecup pipi ibunya. Oh ini harus diabadikan!

"Hey itu _first kiss_ kita!" teriak Krystal sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anaknya. "Ehey, kau mencuri kesempatan, eoh?" Dan hal keempat terjadi. Terdengar gelak tawa dari bibir mungil Rio.

"Omo~ Anak ibu tertawa!" sekali lagi ia berteriak. Mendekap Rio dan berputar-putar. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari penjual es krim. "Apa ibu boleh menceritakan hal ini kepada ayah?"

Krystal menatap anaknya dan Rio tertawa sekali lagi. "Kuanggap itu 'ya'."

TIN! TIN!

Kebahagiaan tak lama namun amat sangat berkesan itu terganggu oleh suara klakson mobil dari arah pinggir taman. Terlihat keapala menyembul dari kursi pengemudi yang menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hey lihat, itu ayah!" Krystal melambaikan tangan mungil Rio. Lalu bergegas mendorong kereta bayinya kearah mobil Minho. Melupakan es krim vanilla yang baru dibelinya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ini bahkan baru jam 1 siang."

Minho mendorong kereta bayi itu kearah bagasi yang sudah terbuka. Melipatnya lalu meletakkan disana. "Kau tidak senang aku pulang cepat?"

"Bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku senang. Dan aku punya cerita seru untukmu." Mata Krystal mengerling kearah Rio yang kini didekap oleh ayahnya.

Minho, Krystal, dan Rio masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk diposisinya masing-masing. Minho debelakang kemudi. Disampingnya Krystal yang memangku sang bayi menggemaskan, Rio.

"Jadi jagoan, bagaimana hari ini dengan ibu? Menyenangkan?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang akan terlontar saat Minho pulang ke rumah.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Kali ini sangat sangat menyenangkan. Benarkan, jagoan?" ujar Krystal sambil mengecup puncak kepala Rio.

-:-:-:-

"Rio-ya~ Berikan remote itu pada ibu. Hari ini _goodbye stage_ dari SHINee, boyband favorit ibu. Apalagi akan ada Jonghyun. Mereka akan membawakan lagu Sleepless Night dan Why So Serious berlima. Rio-ya~ Jebaaaal~"

Sudah dapat dipastikan bukan, Rio kembali seperti semula. Ia dan ibunya berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi rumah. Rio sengaja mengambil remote-nya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik baju. Gelak tawa terdengar sepanjang ia berlari dengan _babywalker_-nya. Sedangkan Krystal terus saja memohon.

Dan hal yang paling memalukan pun terjadi. Krystal duduk bersandar ditembok, menjulurkan kakinya lalu menghentakkan kedua kakinya. (Oh jangan didepan anakmu, Krystal!)

"Rio-ya, jebaaall~" Krystal masih saja meronta sampai Rio mendekat kearahnya.

Tangan mungilnya menyodorkan remote tv. Krystal mengambilnya dengan mata berbinar dan sedikit berair. Dia benar-benar menangis ternyata.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Krystal. Bukan suara tangis Rio. Atau racauan tidak jelas darinya. Dan bukan juga suara perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar. Tapi sebuah suara yang mampu membuat ibu didunia ini menangis terharu. Kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"I-bu."

* * *

FF ini terinspirasi dari A Bunch of Baby milik hangukffindo

Bener-bener cinta mati sama ABOB seriesnya. Ceritanya lucu dan ngegemesin.

Dan untuk karakter Krystal, aku pinjem karakter temen aku yang emang cinta mati sama Choi Minho dan tingkahnya agak-agak mirip sama Krystal yang disini. But FYI, dia belum menikah. kkkk~

So, mind to review? :D


End file.
